Why Do I Love You?
by Lollie Lozzie
Summary: The usual story-James likes Lily, Lily hates James. But what will happen when Lily and Sirius start falling for each other?But will Sirius tell James?CHAP 4&5 UP!
1. I Hate You!

**a/n- just a slightly better, redone version of this chap. With less babes/babys! By tonight, all chapters redone and two new chapters! (if anyone still cares.)**

**Chapter One**

_I Hate You!_

"Lily, please!" James called out to the figure fleeing around the corner, a look of disgust probably still etched upon her face. He didn't understand what he had done wrong, why she despised him so much. This was the first time he'd convinced her to hang with him alone and somehow he managed to stuff it up. James sighed and gave up hope that she was coming back, turning slowly and heading toward Gryffindor tower where Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail would surely be waiting, wanting to know what happened. He wondered how he would tell them that he failed, after being so close.

He got to the portrait hole, and, for what seemed like the 10th time that night, sighed. The Fat Lady was asleep, meaning James would have to wake her up, meaning she would lecture him yet again.

"Fat lady…wake up…" He called out softly.

She slowly opened her eyes, and upon seeing the darkness of the corridor and realizing the time, frowned.

"Up at this hour! It's nearly 3am! Why I should tell Professor Dumbledore!" she said, her cheeks turning pink, until James interrupted her.

"Ah, come on, it's not that late!" James reasoned, trying to convince her to let him in without having to call members of authority. "It won't happen again, I promise."

"That's what you said last time! Why I am not here to be woken up whenever you please! Out of your dormitory and up to mischief I suppose." She scolded.

"Arw," James said, "Please?" he gave her a drop-dead gorgeous smile and ran his hands through his hair.

The Fat Lady rolled her eyes but was convinced, "Oh, alright," she agreed "But I better not catch you out at this time any time this week!"

"Fine," James said, smiling again, "Thanks,"

She swung open to an empty common room, the fire just dying down which left an almost eerie glow around the large area. James headed to the left and walked up a flight of stairs to his bedroom that he shared with Remus, Sirius and Peter. Peter was fast asleep, as was Remus, but his best friend Sirius was still up, waiting for him. James fell onto the bed, waiting for the inevitable questions.

"So, what happened?" Sirius asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Uhhh, I dunno." James answered, sitting up and looking at his best friend, "I blew it, that's all I know."

Sirius nodded. "Well, what happened that made you think you screwed up so much?" he enquired, "I mean you didn't hex her or anything, did you?" he said jokingly.

"No, I didn't" James said coldly, "I just blew it."

"Well . . .?" Sirius questioned.

"Well," James started as-unbeknown to him-Lily Evans stomped into her dormitory, jolting her friend awake.

"James-Potter-is-such-a-git!" she exploded, herself falling on her bed. "I mean, he expects me-"

"Calm down Lily," Kat said, opening her curtains on the four poster bed and walking over to her best friend. "He can't have been THAT bad."

"Oh, but he was!" Lily said, the anger inside her brewing up, "He was! I mean he expected me to go alone with him and then when I thought we were getting along watch him say those things and do those things with me there! Ahh!" she finished needing to confide in someone but the words not coming out.

"Do what things? I mean he's NOT that bad and he could get anyone but all he wants is you, he sweet."

"He's. Not. Sweet." Lilly said at great length, "And part of the problem is that he can get any girl! He thinks that he can persuade ME too be like every other girl and adore him! He's so arrogant! He always runs his hand through his hair so its messed up and-"

"But what's wrong with that?" Kat asked, "I mean who cares if he messes up his hair? I think its hot," She was smiling, she had had a MAJOR crush on James Potter since first year but he only seemed to notice her as a friend because of Lily.

"YOU think he's hot but I think he's just plain mean and rude! I mean honestly! Think he's king of the world, god's gift to women, big Quidditch star, hexing people just because he can!" She screamed, waking up her other friends, Toni and Christie.

"What the hell is going on here?" Toni asked getting up and then spotting Lily. "Oh, how was your date?" she asked.

"IT WASN'T A DATE!" she yelled her usually pretty face now red with anger.

"Calm down, calm down, I was only asking" Toni replied hurriedly. "And anyways you better be quieter or else you'll wake the whole castle up."

Christie was yawning and when she finished went straight to the point. "So what did James do that was so bad?" she asked. Christie herself had gone out with James for a short time in second year, but only for a few weeks. James had broken up with her when things got too serious but they were still friends and she liked his friend Peter now, anyway.

"He said he would take me to this place that I'd have never seen before," she said. "Probably being arrogant and self assured as usual-but we never got there; he saw Snape out and hid behind a statue, pulling me with him." She took a deep breath and continued, she hated it when anyone got picked on. "He- Snape that is- walked straight past us and James said to me 'Let's have some fun!' and hexed him from behind. He was laughing as if he impressed me. Ahhh! I hate him!"

"Cool," Kat said, "What hex did he use?"

"IT WAS NOT COOL!" exploded Lily, "But he got him with the whole body bind and then did a levitation charm and made him float up to the ceiling! His wand fell out of his pocket so he couldn't do anything! It was so unfair!"

"Didn't you say you hated Snape?" Christie asked. "I mean 'cause he called you a mudblood and everything?"

"Well, yes." She admitted, "But he can't just go around hexing everyone he sees! He thinks just because he and his friends are so cool and good that they can do whatever-"

"Hey, his friends- AND him aren't that bad," Toni commented, she and Remus Lupin, one of James' best friends had hit it off last year and wrote to each other all summer, she hoped he would ask her out this year.

"Yeah," Kat and Christie agreed.

"Well, I don't think so!" Lily said, "AT ALL."

"Aww, come on, and anyway if you hated James for doing it why didn't you do the counter-curse?" Christie asked.

"Because I didn't know the counter-curse, James led me away and just started laughing, I stopped him and-"

Sirius burst out laughing, "And you left him there?" he asked between fits of laughter, "Bril!" he said.

"Well Lily didn't seem to like it," James said darkly, "I was laughing and she told me I was arrogant and mean and that she never go out with me if someone paid her. Then she ran off."

Sirius was still laughing when James pulled his curtains closed and called out "Goodnight!"

Lily was still fuming at breakfast and James had convinced Sirius to go talk to her and try to get her on James' good side.

Sirius approached the Gryffindor table, sat down next to Lily and started to get himself breakfast. Lily, however, saw straight through him.

"Why are here?" she asked coldly.

"Having breakfast baby, like I do every morning," Sirius called every girl 'baby' or 'babe' because he thought that girls liked it.

"But why are you sitting next to me?" she questioned, "You don't normally. James asked you to come and talk to me didn't he?"

"Hey, do I need a reason to sit next to a beautiful young woman like yourself?" he enquired, and when he looked at her he realised that she really was beautiful, her long dark red hair fell naturally into her face but didn't hide her emerald green eyes that glittered and shone when she was in a good mood. "God she's hot," Sirius thought, "Now I know why James wants her."

"Well, yes, seeing I blew your friend off last night." She stated.

"Ahh, yea I heard about that." Sirius said, "Not a good look for James huh?"

"No," Lily said,

"Well, you know James babe," Sirius said

"Do you think it's funny?" Lily asked him.

Sirius felt it was not a situation to be truthful, "No, umm, it's just that you know James, he hates Snape."

"So that's a reason to hex him?" Lily asked.

"No." Sirius said lamely.

"I'm glad you feel the same as me," Lily said as she got up to leave.

"Wait, what about James?" Sirius called out.

"I'll talk to you later in the common room," she called back.

"What?"

Lily's blank face slowly turned red as everyone in her transfiguration class, including James, turned to stare at her.

"I said," said Professor McGonagall briskly, "What is the right wand movement for changing objects into animals?"

"Ah, umm." Lily bit her lip, she hadn't been paying attention, she was to busy going over the events of last night and how much she hated James. She didn't know the answer.

"Erm," Lily finished lamely, going an even bright shade of crimson.

"Detention! Start paying attention in class Miss Evans, if you want to pass transfiguration this year!"

She then turned and wrote the correct answer on the board, explaining to everyone the energy needed. I do not need detention right now, Lily thought, getting angry at herself for letting James distract her.

Lunch

Lily, Kat and Toni were sitting down- Christie was nowhere to be seen.

"I do not need detention!" Lily exclaimed, "Its all Potters fault!"

"Hey, Hey, Hey." Toni said, "You can't blame everything on him, he wasn't even near you!"

"It was because of last night, he even sent Sirius to talk to me at breakfast!"

"Its cause he really likes you, you know. Why else would he go to so much trouble?" Toni asked.

"Because he's so immature! His longest relationship was with Christie for two weeks!" Lily replied.

"Speak of the devil," Kat said, as Christie approached- with Peter! Peter had his arm around her and they were both giggling. Christie and Peter sat down next to Lily and Christie turned to them and made an announcement.

"Did you guys here? Me and Peter are going out!" she smiled happily, but Lily felt that-after James- Peter was the worst of the Marauders.

Lily smiled too- but it was a weak smile and she hoped no-one noticed; she just didn't feel like smiling.

Lily was sitting by the fire doing her homework when Sirius walked in.

"Babe!" he said, plonking down next to her on the couch. "What ya doing?"

"Homework," Lily replied abruptly-she didn't want to talk to James or any of his friends either.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked, not wanting Lily to be upset. "Have I done something?"

"I have to go," she said, looking at her watch. "I have detention with McGonagall."

Sirius' face brightened, "Well, you're lucky, because I do too!"

"Oh, no." she said, "Does James have one too?"

"Nah," Sirius said, "We were letting off Dungbombs in the classroom but McGonagall caught me, so it'll be just me and you!"

"Great," Lily said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Sirius decided to ignore the sarcasm and said "Oh, you want to see me that much baby? I'm honoured!" and gave her a huge hug.

Lily was surprised- "What?" she thought. But she let his arms go around her and it felt good too.

"God she's hot," Sirius thought, "And she doesn't hate me like James."

Sirius let go as James came down the stairs.

"Let's go," he said and got up to go to the portrait hole, Lily followed meekly and wondered why she felt so good when Sirius hugged her.


	2. Does This Mean You Like Me?

Why Do I Love You?  
  
***AN- Ah Ha Ha, Ah Ah Ha Ha! Detention with Sirius, this should prove interesting. . .***  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own them!! It's not fair!! *____*:-P I wish I owned Heath Ledger:-P  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
Does this Mean You Like Me?  
  
"Good, you're here," Professor McGonagall said, "This way,"  
  
They followed her to the trophy room,  
  
"Now, you have to clean all these trophies- NO MAGIC! Got it? I have to go but I'll be doing a seeling charm on the door, I'll be back at 1.30 am ok?" She shut the door and Lily groaned,  
  
"Oh, shit! I hate this! Great!" she said.  
  
"Don't worry babe, I've got it sorted."  
  
"How?" Lily asked,  
  
Sirius flicked his wand and they cloths started cleaning the trophies.  
  
"You can't do that!" Lily exclaimed, "McGonagall said no magic!"  
  
"Why not babe?" Sirius asked, "We don't have to, let's go!"  
  
"Umm, a slight problem," Lily said.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked, "We let the cloths clean and we can go. Come on baby."  
  
"No, McGonagall put a sealing spell on the door. We can't get out the door!"  
  
"Babe, she put a sealing spell on the door-but not the window,"  
  
Sirius headed towards the window.  
  
"In case you haven't noticed we're on the 4th floor!"  
  
"Babe, I told you, I got it sorted."  
  
Sirius walked over to the window and got out his wand, "Accio Broom!" he said.  
  
A nice looking broom came soaring to the window; Sirius mounted it and waited for Lily but she didn't want to leave.  
  
"Come on babe," Sirius said, "Lets go."  
  
"Sirius-"Lily started but was cut off by him.  
  
"Lily, baby, come on, you don't really want to stay here do you?"  
  
She reluctantly walked over to the window and very carefully hoped on the broom behind Sirius.  
  
With a whoosh Sirius flew up and in surprise Lily grabbed Sirius around the waist, holding him tightly.  
  
The night air rushed in their faces and Lily's long hair flew back. Sirius was heading up to the battlements- he knew where to take her. Sirius landed on a big balcony that Lily had never seen before, she'd never been here before. The view was amazing- the dark night stretched before her and she could see the castle grounds below.  
  
Lily drew a deep breath, "Oh Sirius, it's wonderful- look at the view!"  
  
Lily walked over to the battlements and looked out amongst Hogwarts, Sirius stood beside her and to her surprise she found herself putting her arms around him and leaning against him.  
  
Sirius was surprised too, when Lily grabbed him. But he liked it- he felt like he was protecting her, and helping her so he put his arms around her. "Boy," he thought, "Maybe she does like me."  
  
Lily, looking out oat Hogwarts stretched out before her felt free; she didn't care about James or anyone else- the world was hers.  
  
After what seemed like hours the just stood there, Lily moved and looked up at Sirius.  
  
"Thank You," she said simply, "Thank You."  
  
Sirius bent down and kissed her softly on the cheek, she lent her head on his chest until Sirius spoke.  
  
"Come on," he said, "I have something else to show you."  
  
Sirius picked up his broom and it hovered in midair, he hopped on and so did Lily right behind him.  
  
Sirius flew off, Lily's arms clamped tightly around him. His stomach was doing flip-flops and he wondered why, no girl had ever made him feel like that before.  
  
Sirius swooped down, flying low. He was a good flier- no doubt about that- but his skills often were over looked by James' because he was so magnificent. Many thought Sirius was just a troublemaker but he was more than that- and without realising it-he wanted Lily to notice that. Sirius flew into the forest dodging trees and Lily eyes opened wider.  
  
"What?! We can't come in here! Can we?" she asked anxiously as Sirius landed on the ground and walked over to a tree trunk.  
  
The tree had a slight split in it and Sirius simply walked over to it and opened it up, he stepped inside and beckoned Lily.  
  
Lily and Sirius followed a dark tunnel for five minutes before they emerged in-Hogsmead! Lily gasped in surprise and followed Sirius as he walked into a bar and ordered two butterbeers. Sirius could usually get some firewhisky from the barman but he suspected that Lily wouldn't approve.  
  
He took Lily to a grassed area with lots of trees, they sat under one and drank their warm and creamy drinks. Lily sat close to Sirius and after a while she leaned on him again- "He is so unlike James," she thought.  
  
Sirius lay down and Lily followed suit; her head resting on his chest.  
  
They lay there until Sirius leaned over and kissed Lily on the mouth, a proper kiss. Her first real kiss from someone- Sirius was special, she really liked him. Lily didn't push him away as she would of to James- she just kept kissing him. When they finally stopped Lily just lay back down with her head on his chest, Sirius' arms around her.  
  
After minutes of quite Sirius whispered, "Does this mean you like me?"  
  
"Yes," Lily said.  
  
***Sorry it's so short I just had to have a cliffy for you guys, did you like it? REVIEW! REVIEW!!! Sirius and Lily, Sirius and Lily, well maybe anyway.  
  
Loza (Heath-Lover)***  
  
|  
|  
| See the arrow? See where it's pointing? Get the point?  
| REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
|  
\ | /  
\|/ 


	3. Our Secret

Why Do I Love You?  
  
***Hope you like this chapter sorry I took so long to get it up; I'm going to give myself two week deadlines.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own them!! It's not fair!! *____*:-P I wish I owned Heath Ledger:-P  
  
*~*~For Sarah~*~*  
  
bCHAPTER THREEb  
  
Our Secret  
  
The night breeze felt cool on her face as they speed up to the 4th floor, it was only five minutes till 1.30!  
  
Sirius and Lily had lay there for a long time but Sirius was overcome with guilt- he had kissed Lily, the one girl his best friend wanted, the one girl his best friend liked, the one girl that made his stomach do flip- flops, the one girl HE liked. He had kissed her- kissed Lily Evans, and he liked it. He really liked her- like really. This wasn't just a crush, he REALLY liked her. He wondered if she felt the same way. "Well," he reasoned "She must have some sort of feelings for me because she kissed me and didn't push away."  
  
Sirius and Lily got back into the room and while Sirius banished his broom Lily stopped the cloths cleaning and grabbed the last two trophies that weren't done and started to clean one. And when Professor McGonagall came back a couple of minute later all she saw was Sirius and Lily sitting on the floor just finishing polishing their last trophies. She nodded to them and they sat the cups back and got up and left for their common room. They got in the common room and before Lily could go up to her bedroom Sirius kissed her lightly on the mouth. She went to bed joyfully happy but decided to keep that night secret between her and Sirius, at least for a while.  
  
***At Breakfast***  
  
Sirius sat down next to Lily and although his stomach was turning over and over he remained cool on the outside.  
  
"Hey baby, what's for breakfast?" he asked, as Lily bit into a muffin.  
  
She swallowed, "Muffins, bacon, eggs, hash browns, cereal, toast, yogurt?" she suggested.  
  
"All of the above babe." Sirius said, heaping food onto his plate.  
  
After they were both chewing thoughtfully Sirius swallowed. "Um, babe?" he asked.  
  
"Mmmm." Lily said.  
  
"Um, I was just wondering, ah do you mind if we kept last night a secret for a while? 'Cause James is one of my best friends and I know it would really upset him."  
  
Lily nodded and got up to leave.  
  
"Sure," she said, "Our secret's safe with me."  
  
She walked off as James and Remus appeared and took their seats next to Sirius- Peter was with Christie.  
  
"What were you talking to Lily for?" James asked, "And what did she say last night? Anything about me?"  
  
"I was trying to bring her round," Sirius said uneasily, not liking to have to lie to his best friends. "But every time I try to talk to her about you she doesn't talk at all."  
  
"Come on Prongs," Remus said, "You knew it'd take a while, give it another month."  
  
"Speaking of months," Sirius said "Tonight's the full moon,"  
  
***Defence Against the Dark Arts***  
  
"Moony, what's up?" James asked,  
  
"The sky," Sirius replied but Remus just sat there looking ill.  
  
"Oh, it's just 'cause of, you know."  
  
"Do you have to go to the hospital wing?" James asked,  
  
"Should you?" Sirius said, "I mean you look pretty sick,"  
  
"What's wrong boys?" their defence against the dark arts teacher Professor Qindof enquired.  
  
"It's just Remus sir, he's feeling a bit sick," Sirius said.  
  
"Well maybe you two boys should escort him to the hospital wing," Professor Qindof said.  
  
They grabbed their books and got up and left the class with Remus, heading for the 7th floor where the hospital wing was.  
  
"So, moony, what about tonight?" James asked, "Same time?"  
  
"Yea," Remus said, "Whatever."  
  
"Ok," James said as they left him at the hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey.  
  
James and Sirius headed towards the common room and James started questioning Sirius about the detention with Lily.  
  
"So, what did you have to do?" he asked.  
  
"Clean trophies." Sirius said.  
  
"Did you really clean trophies?" James asked, "Why didn't you just go? Out the window or something?"  
  
Sirius felt uncomfortable, "Umm, well Lily wouldn't come, and I wanted to talk to her about you, you know?" he said.  
  
"Yea," James said but he could tell his friend was keeping something from him. "Anyway have you seen Wormtail lately? He's been off with Christie all the time now."  
  
"We have Charms with him." Sirius said shortly.  
  
"Tell him about tonight,"  
  
"I will."  
  
"Ok then."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't feel like Charms today." James said, walking up to their bedroom and laying on his bed.  
  
"Lily'll be there."  
  
"I know."  
  
"What? You don't want to be near Lily? Are you feeling alright?" Sirius asked.  
  
"She hates me," James said bitterly. "She truly and utterly hates me and I can't do a thing about it."  
  
"She'll come round."  
  
"No she won't."  
  
The bell rang, "Well I'm going, Flitwick'll kill me if I miss Charms again. See you at lunch."  
  
Sirius walked out, still feeling terribly guilty because of his best friend- they had been best friends since first day of first year and he didn't want to wreak that friendship because of a girl. But then- Sirius knew that Lily was not just a girl. Lily was a wonderful, beautiful, smart, funny, amazingly different girl- Sirius felt he could spend so long with Lily, after Hogwarts even. Lily was someone who Sirius seriously liked, and she liked him too. He knew that James would have to find out sooner or later but he couldn't tell him yet- not quite yet. Sirius knew that Lily had been dazed by the balcony and the spot in Hogsmead he had taken her- and he knew where he wanted to take her next, if she agreed to go with him.  
  
Sirius walked into Charms and sat down next to Peter.  
  
"Full moon tonight." He said.  
  
Peter jumped in the air.  
  
"You scared me," he said.  
  
"Full moon." Sirius said again.  
  
"Oh, ok." He said as Professor Flitwick stood in front of the class and wrapped his wand on the board to get their attention.  
  
***At Lunch***  
  
Sirius sat down next to Lily again,  
  
"Babe," he said.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Babe, um do you want to, I mean did you want to um meet me in the common room tomorrow night?"  
  
"um."  
  
"I mean only if you want to babe."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Sirius started eating but Lily wanted to speak.  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"Mmmm." Sirius said, his mouth still stuffed with food.  
  
"Do you still want me not to tell anyone?"  
  
Sirius swallowed.  
  
"Lily, babe."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"James really likes you baby."  
  
"I know."  
  
"And he's my best friend babe."  
  
"I know that too."  
  
"Well I can't tell him yet."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It would really hurt him babe."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well I care about James and I care about you too baby. I really like you."  
  
The bell rang again. Sirius got up and left leaving Lily to sit there alone.  
  
***Hope you liked it sorry I've taken so long but I've been really sick for like 3 weeks now- I was almost admitted to hospitable.  
  
Here are some thank yous:  
  
Dee()- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it.  
  
U no!()- I know Sirius is hot! I love him actually! I don't know who you are- is this Sarah or Nat? or someone else? I think its nat  
  
Lady Matsu- Thanks!  
  
I NEED MORE REVIEWS!  
  
Thanks also to elmo (sorry I have forgotten you full nick) You made my day! 


	4. Finding Out

Why Do I Love You?  
  
***Hey Guys! Hope you like this chapter! Check my ff.net id page soon 'cause I'm making a website about Draco and Hermione.  
  
Disclaimer- SCHOOL IS OUT!!! I know that is really random but. . .well I was bored ok!  
  
LISTEN, READ THIS! I have had this done for like 7 weeks now but my computer is stuffed so I haven't been able to put it up! I am so sorry!  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Finding Out  
  
Sirius felt guilty- he really liked Lily but he couldn't tell James, he wasn't even sure if Lily and he were going out.  
  
He had to tell James- James was his best friend! He couldn't NOT tell him. But he didn't want to hurt him; James would probably never speak to him again if he knew. Lily was so much more than what James thought of her as; he never knew her! Sirius wanted to get to get to know her and wanted her to get to know him. He'd have to tell him, tonight. After he met Lily. Sirius had it all planned, Lily would be amazed.  
  
He wanted to impress her; he wanted everything to be perfect.  
  
He lay on his bed and looked up at the ceiling, this was something he couldn't share with James, but he'd tell tonight- he had to.  
  
***Later that day***  
  
Lily was throwing clothes everywhere; she just couldn't find that skirt! She put her head right in her trunk and rummaged through it; she was still searching for the missing skirt when Kat, Toni and Christie walked in.  
  
"What the hell Lily? What's going on?" Kat asked astonished at the fact Lily was throwing clothes everywhere like a maniac.  
  
Lily sat there with garments surrounding her and bundles more in her hands. She couldn't tell them about Sirius- not matter how much she wanted to burst her guts and tell Kat how sweet he was and how hot she reckoned he looked and how good it had felt when he had kissed her.  
  
"Just some spring cleaning, that's all." Lily covered up quickly, "I thought I should start to get all my clothes organised." She smiled weakly and Toni just shook her head and went to bed, followed shortly by Christie and Kat.  
  
They were all asleep when Lily finally found what she would where. A short, dirty denim mini skirt, a pink fitted top that she loved and a pair of pink kitten heels that matched. After that the only thing Lily had to worry about was waking the others up as she crept downstairs, but their breathing was regular and all three of them seemed to be sound asleep- apart from Toni who constantly talked in her sleep- so Lily tiptoed into the common room and found Sirius sitting in a armchair by the fire with had now died down to flickering embers.  
  
Sirius heard Lily walk in and turned around, greeting her with a sly smile. "Lily," he said.  
  
"Hi," Lily said.  
  
She noticed that his hair was sorta messy, but not like Potter's. On Sirius this look looked hot and sexy, but on Potter- in Lily's opinion- it looked tryhardish and dorky, like he couldn't be bothered to even fix his hair.  
  
She looked stunning, her hair was down and glowing, it enclosed her face and brought out her beautiful green eyes. Sirius just wanted to grab her and hold her- but that would come later, Sirius had something special planned for tonight.  
  
"Let's go," Sirius said, pulling out the Marauder's Map and examining it, and then taking Lily's hand and leading her out of the common room.  
  
~`~`~`~`~  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
~`~`~`~`~  
  
"I have to blindfold you," Sirius said as they entered the Hogwarts grounds, pulling out a black piece of cloth. "So it will be a surprise."  
  
Sirius carefully lead Lily to the spot, sat her down on the sand and took her blindfold off, Lily promptly gasped.  
  
"Oh my God Sirius! This is beautiful!" she looked around and savoured the exquisite site before her.  
  
She was on a sandy beach like alcove with the lake, and then Hogwarts away in the distance, spread before her. The lake was almost glittering from the moonlight and was a black mass that lay out before her; undisturbed and peaceful.  
  
"Oh Sirius," she whispered, "It's beautiful!"  
  
Sirius sat down beside her, "Lily, babe." He said, then swallowed. "Lily, are we, I mean do you want to be?"  
  
"What?" asked Lily softly.  
  
"Are we- are we going out?"  
  
"Do you want us to be?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Lily moved over right next to him and kissed him tenderly on the lips, and then whispering in his ear, "So do I."  
  
Sirius smiled as Lily kissed him again, he put his arms on her back and held her tightly- he never wanted to let her go, never.  
  
Sirius pulled out his wand and muttered "Flicay." At that moment stunning fireworks erupted in the stillness of the night and Lily turned around to look as every colour of the rainbow a poured into the sky.  
  
At the end the fireworks changed into lots of different colours and formed the word Lily with a flower above it.  
  
Lily was astounded, her face was alight. Sirius felt wonderful.  
  
"Thank You." She whispered, "I love you."  
  
She buried her head in his chest and hugged him.  
  
"I love you too Lils," Sirius whispered.  
  
~`~`~`~`~  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
~`~`~`~`~  
  
James was up in the bedroom, so he didn't see Sirius and Lily return, or them snuggling up by the fire until about 3am.  
  
Sirius walked into the bedroom and all three other Marauders were up.  
  
"Where have you been?" James asked as Sirius sat down on his own bed.  
  
"With Lily." He replied truthfully.  
  
A frown came to James' face. "Why? What's wrong with her?"  
  
"Nothing." Sirius said, he took a deep breath. "We were on a date."  
  
"WHAT?!" James exploded.  
  
"Calm down,"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU! I'M THE ONE WHO LIKES LILY! HOW DARE YOU-"  
  
"Calm down Prongs," Remus said, "Calm down."  
  
"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN HE WENT ON A DATE WITH LILY!" James shouted, "THE NERVE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND AND THEN-"  
  
"Prongs, me and Lily are going out." He said, "And you'll have to deal with that."  
  
"Deal with that?! DEAL WITH THAT?! Why the hell do you think I'll HAVE TO DEAL WITH THAT! You STOLE LILY FROM ME! YOU DID!"  
  
"Well, technically he didn't James, you weren't even going out with Lily when Sirius went on the date."  
  
"I HATE YOU!" James screamed, "I HATE YOU."  
  
He stormed out of the dormitory, in rage and also, still in his pyjamas.  
  
"Didn't take it too well did he?" Remus said.  
  
"Naw moony old mate, he didn't."  
  
"Night,"  
  
"Night."  
  
***The Next Day***  
  
"Earth to Lily, Earth to Lily."  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"You were daydreaming again! You're not listening to me! What's up with you?"  
  
Lily was staring at the doors of the Great Hall as if almost wishing Sirius to walk through them.  
  
"Helloooooo!" Kat said, waving her hand in front of Lily's face. "You did it again!"  
  
Before Lily could come up with an excuse Sirius sat down beside her.  
  
"Sirius!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"Lils, gorgeous!" Sirius said, "How are you?"  
  
"Good, you?"  
  
"Great now I've seen you."  
  
Lily blushed and Kat leaned over, suspecting something.  
  
"Guys," she said frowning. "What's up? You're acting as if you are in love!"  
  
Sirius looked at lily and she nodded.  
  
"Kat, babe."  
  
Lily raised her eyebrows, looking at Sirius.  
  
"I mean," he covered up. "Kat,"  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"Me and Lils, we're- we're going out."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Lils- she's my girlfriend."  
  
"Seriously Sirius?"  
  
"Yes seriously."  
  
"Wow,"  
  
"Yea,"  
  
"What about James?  
  
"He's pretty pissed, wait that's an understatement- he's majorly pissed at me. He reckons I stole his girl."  
  
"But Lily never WAS his girl."  
  
"Exactly." Lily sighed. "I don't know why he thought I was."  
  
"Well," said Kat thoughtfully. "James has liked you ever since 1st year and now after he finally gets a date with you Sirius and you start going out."  
  
"That's not his problem; it's none of his business."  
  
"He's Sirius' best friend."  
  
"That doesn't give him the right to think he owns me or something."  
  
"I know Lils," Sirius cut in. "But he's pretty upset so let's just leave it for a while ok?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
Lily stood up, and Sirius followed her.  
  
"Let's go to the common room," Lily suggested, because as it was a Saturday they had no classes.  
  
"No, I don't want to see James." Sirius said darkly. "Let's go out on the lawn, near the lake."  
  
Lily nodded, they walked out of the Great Hall, arms linked. Kat watched as Sirius had eyes only for Lily and was smiling to himself.  
  
"He really likes her," she muttered to herself. "He really likes her."  
  
She still watched at Sirius kissed the top of Lily's head.  
  
"Oh well," she muttered. "Stranger things have happened."  
  
***I hope you guys like it.  
  
I WANT TOM FELTON IN A BOX FOR CHRISSY!!! HE'S MINE!!!  
  
First person to guess correctly (in their review) my 4 favourite movies out of the ones listed:  
  
Big Fat Liar Never Been Kissed Lord of the Rings Ned Kelly The Princess Bride A Knights Tale Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl The Lizzie McGuire Movie Uptown Girls Peter Pan (New live action one) Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Looking for Alibrandi  
  
Will get the next chapter dedicated to them.  
  
Note- The Lord of the Rings counts as ONE movie even though it is three. 


	5. WAR!

Why Do I Love You?  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
WAR!  
  
Lily was giggling as her and Sirius lay on the grass near the lake, under a shady tree.  
  
She spotted a bunch of three leaf clovers.  
  
"Four leaf clovers bring good luck!" she shrieked.  
  
"Where? Where?" Sirius asked, sitting up from his spot with his head in Lily's lap. "Where's the four leaf clover?"  
  
"I didn't say there was one, just that there where lucky."  
  
"Oh, alright." Sirius settled back down, closing his eyes.  
  
Lily absent-mindedly started making a clover chain.  
  
"It's so hot!" she said, "This is supposed to spring!"  
  
"Mmmm." Sirius agreed.  
  
"Four leaf clovers bring good luck!" she cried.  
  
"What?!" Sirius said, "Where."  
  
Lily giggled. "Got ya!"  
  
"Very funny."  
  
Just as Sirius laid back down she yelled again.  
  
"Four leaf clover!"  
  
"I'm not falling for that again Lils."  
  
"Seriously."  
  
"Right."  
  
"No! Look!"  
  
She dangled in front of his face but his eyes remained closed.  
  
"Oh well." She said and attached it to the clover chain that was now finished.  
  
"Hey, aren't I supposed to be lying on you? Since I'm the girl and you're the boy?"  
  
"Yea, I guess you are." Sirius said sheepishly, getting up and moving so his legs formed a V. Lily sat in between them.  
  
"I have a present for you." Lily said, putting the clover chain around his neck.  
  
"I have a present for you." Sirius replied.  
  
"What?" Lily asked surprised, turning around so she was facing him.  
  
Sirius kissed her on the cheek, she blushed.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He kissed her again, on the mouth. Lily's head was spinning, she felt wonderful; she'd never been happier.  
  
James was also by the lake; he'd been watching Sirius and Lily the whole time. When they kissed he'd turned away, fists clenched.  
  
He looked at them again, Sirius had said something and Lily was laughing. She cuddled up to him and James felt a stab of pain.  
  
He kept watching them, and when they got up to head back inside he slipped away. It wasn't fair; life wasn't fair.  
  
~`~`~`~`~  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
`~`~`~`~  
  
"It's not fair moony, it's not fair." James said bitterly during one Charms lesson, as he was trying to cast a summoning spell. "Why is it not fair? He reckons he can get away with getting Lily! He never even liked her and he knew how much she meant to me! We're supposed to be friends, as if!"  
  
Remus, tired of hearing the same thing day after day just sighed.  
  
"I know James, you've told me about a billion times. ACCIO!"  
  
Remus' quill zoomed straight onto his lap from the pile on Flitwick's desk.  
  
"Forget it Prongs, forget it."  
  
"It'll be alright James." Peter said from his other side, "You know." He said weakly.  
  
James nodded; at least he had one of his friend's support.  
  
Peter continued, "You should tell Lily w-what you think."  
  
"No!" James said, "I couldn't."  
  
He looked across and saw Lily and Sirius on the same desk, smiling as they attempted to summon the quills. Lily's whizzed into her hand and she showed Sirius, he nodded and whispered something in her ear.  
  
James had an idea, he pointed his wand at Sirius' chair and whispered "Accio!".  
  
The chair moved across from his table to next to James, he put it quickly behind him.  
  
Sirius hadn't noticed anything as he was talking to Lily, Professor Flitwick got up on his desk and whistled.  
  
The class fell silent and he cleared his throat.  
  
"Take your seats please," he said.  
  
Every sat down in their seats, except Sirius. He went to sit down but because there was not chair there he fell on his bum. The class exploded with laughter, thinking Sirius had done it on purpose. He got up scowling spotted the chair behind James.  
  
"Mr Black!" Professor Flitwick squeaked. "Sit down!"  
  
Sirius walked over to behind James and grabbed his chair.  
  
"This means war." He said so only James could hear.  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
~`~`~`~`~  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
`~`~`~`~  
  
James had expected some sort of trick from Sirius all day; and was on his guard but nothing happened.  
  
He was surprised that Sirius had done nothing; he and Sirius were Hogwarts' biggest pranksters and he knew that id Sirius had done nothing today he was bound to do something tomorrow.  
  
James crawled into bed and fell straight to sleep. He had a weird dream; he saw a crater and body's everywhere and then a man- a man who looked strangely like Sirius. . .  
  
****  
  
James woke and crawled out of bed; he headed for the shower and looked in the mirror.  
  
"Ahh!" he screamed.  
  
His skin was blue and his hair was orange. (A/N Big Fat Liar! Don't you love that movie?)  
  
"Sirius!" he yelled.  
  
Sirius smiled as he heard his ex-best friend screaming after noticing the slight change in his appearance.  
  
James stormed down into the common room, towel around his waist. Everyone was staring at the half naked guy who looked like a clown.  
  
"How dare you!"  
  
"Got a makeover have you James?" he asked, smiling. "Maybe you need some big shoes and a spotty top to go with your clown outfit!"  
  
"You-"  
  
"Like I said, were at war." He said mockingly, "And don't expect to win."  
  
Lily chose the moment after Sirius said that to walk down the stairs. James' cheeks turned a pinkish colour as Lily Evans saw him blue, with orange hair and wearing nothing but a towel.  
  
Many people were laughing, Lily wasn't but she didn't say anything to him either, she just looked at Sirius and they left.  
  
James had never been so embarrassed in his life, everyone was staring at him and as he stormed back up to his common room he met Remus and Peter on the stairs.  
  
Remus frowned. "James, what happened?" he asked.  
  
James scowled, "My new skin and hair colour is thanks to our good friend Padfoot."  
  
"Oh," said Remus. ***  
  
Sirius was sitting at the breakfast table when James marched up, there was laughter following him as people saw one of the most popular guys in school with a slightly different facial colour.  
  
"I will get you back," he said menacingly, "I will."  
  
"Ok, Jamsie." Sirius replied, "Sure."  
  
***  
  
Sirius went to bed that night, wondering why he had not had a trick played on HIM. He was sure James was planning something but would have to wait to find out.  
  
As soon as Sirius had fallen asleep, James went over to his bed and used a permanent sticking charm to attach some letters to his head. 


End file.
